Talking to Your Bones
by wanderingthetardis
Summary: Human!Au Gang!AU where Aster "Bunny" Overland and his younger brother Jackson "Jack Frost" Overland try to maintain a life full of foster cares and living on their own after their parents die in a car crash. And to complicate things even more, Jack can talk to ghosts and now has gang leader Pitch after his secret. Warning: mentions of violence and drug use, major character death
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
The guests had long since processed out and were all crowded around a buffet table, quietly talking. "Such a shame," one said, "those two little boys," whispered another, "killed in a car wreck," they murmured quietly.  
The two boys sat in front of the twin coffins, Jack had been crying, but his tears seemed to have finally run out. Aster kept both hands around Jack's shoulders, as though fearing he too may disappear. Together, they were safely oblivious to the outside world.  
"Can you see them?" Aster quietly asked his younger brother.  
Jack smiled, the first one since the accident. "Yes, Papa says that you have to stay with me and protect me," Jack snuggled closer to his brother, "and Mama says that she loves us very much." Jack's face dropped as he went silent, staring at some fixed point.  
"What is it Jack?"  
"Mama and Papa, they're going forever. No coming back Mama says, not even in invisible."  
"Not even in invisible." Aster whispered to himself as he drew Jack closer, feeling tears soak his shirt. He didn't know who's they were anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Come on Show Pony! It's time for the wonderful land of seventh grade!" Jack groaned and rolled over, burying his head back into the pillow. Aster persisted, this time prodding his younger brother's shoulder.

"Wake up or I'll-" Aster froze mid sentence as he heard a knock on the door. Jack immediately rolled onto the balls of his feet, waiting.  
Aster looked at his younger brother, "Hide."

Without hesitation, Jack climbed through the window and hid behind the bushes. He buried himself completely in them, ignoring the scrapes that now ran down his arms. From his position, Jack could just hear what was going on in the front lawn of their apartment building.

"I told you, he's not here. He's at a boarding school."

"A boarding school? And where does a rat like you find the money for a boarding school." A mocking voice filled the air.

"I have ways." Aster shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm aware you have...ways, as you so articulately put it, ways that I am most interested in. Which is why I am here once again to offer you a deal, a contract if you like."

"And once again. I'm. Not. Interested." Aster punctuated each word as though talking to a small child.

Jack heard the voice move closer his hiding spot. "What if I told you that I knew that you were lying to me. You know I don't like liars Aster." At this, the man dragged Jack out of the bushes by the back of the hoodie. Jack grew pale as he caught a glance at the man's face.

"Pitch." It came out a frightened whisper.

Pitch laughed, it send shivers up the boy's spine. Jack's eyes met his brother's. Aster's eyes were wide, he glanced around looking for a weapon. Jack caught his brothers gaze again, 'I'll go. Don't fight." Jack's eyes pleaded, desperate to keep his older brother safe. Aster's eyes hardened, 'Like hell you will.'

He turned to face Pitch with a deadly calm, "I will join you if you let my brother walk free, he has classes to attend and he's already late."

Pitch released Jack and a smile grew on his face, "Such a caring brother. I wonder how far that protection goes," he mused, "very well, I accept."Aster walked forward, and they shook hands, each attempting to stare down the other. Pitch disappeared into the shadows of the alley way without a single glance back.

"Aster I'm sorry, I was hiding like I said." Jack tugged at his fraying blue hoodie.

Aster gave a small smile, he seemed to have aged ten years in the past minute."Don't worry about it ya' little Ankle biter, it'll all work out. You'll see. Now let's get you to school." Aster slung one arm protectively around his younger brother's shoulders, trying to ignore the eyes that watched their progress from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

They had barely made it around the block when Jack felt the familiar rush of cold that signified that someone, or perhaps something, wanted to talk. Jack sighed, then glanced at Aster who appeared to be consumed in his own thoughts. The cold came back, even more insistent. This time Jack answered, knowing exactly who it was. "What do you want Manny?"

The troublesome ghost appeared, with his tweed jacket that was still covered in his experiment gone wrong slung over his arm. "Now is that any way to greet your dear old uncle?"

"Just give me your ominous riddle and go. I have school and Aster gets embarrassed when I'm seen talking to thin air." Jack hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder, and began to walk faster.

"Fine then," Manny huffed and caught up to Jack, "just tell that older brother of yours to watch out, Pitch is a nasty piece of work. He always has an agenda."

"Thanks Manny." Jack muttered sarcastically to the now empty air.

"What'd The Lord of Explosions have to say today?" Aster asked as they approached the school.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Just more cryptic warnings and riddles as per usual."

Aster stopped just outside the entrance, "I'm not going to be home tonight. So I need you to go straight home, lock the door and don't leave. Do you understand me?"

Jack nodded.

"Alright good, there should be leftover something in the fridge," Aster looked at Jack and then noticed what was off, "And put your shoes on, I don't need another note home."

Jack grinned before slipping his sneakers out of his bag. "Bye Aster."

Aster shook his head and began to walk away, "Bye Kiddo."

Jack watched his brother leave before turning around around and running straight into Jamie Bennett, a sixth grader, and his little sister Sophie, a preschooler.

"Oh hey Jack, I was just looking for you, "Jamie shoved a plastic container filled with half-moon cookies, "Mom made these for you, she remembered how much you loved them."

Jack's face lit up, "That's awesome! Tell your mom thanks for me."

"Yeah well, you know, my mom still gets worried about you. Even though it's been over a year since you moved out."  
Jack smiled, remembering his last foster family. He had lived with the Bennetts for two years before Aster turned eighteen. They had been the nicest family Jack had ever stayed with, and they still had dinner together on occasion.

"Come on, I'll walk you two to class and you can share my cookies." Jack opened the container as he walked into the school.

"Cookies!" Sophie bounced excitedly around Jack's feet.

The trio had just walked into the building when a voice rushed up to greet them. "Did I hear someone say cookies?" Tooth came up from behind Jack, ruffling his shaggy brown hair, and plucked the cookie right from his hand.

"Hey! That was my cookie-" Jack's protests were cut short as his best friend popped the whole treat into her mouth.

"Well it's gone now," Tooth laughed, "that was good, tell your mom for me would you Jaime?"

Jaime nodded as he headed down the hallway to his sister's classroom, Jack and Tooth continued climbing up the stairs. They chattered mindlessly about school and homework, before finally reaching their classroom and settling in for several hours of hard work.  
The final bell rang, and a mass of students came pouring out of the doors. Jack and Tooth stayed close, walking out to the parking lot together. They had known each other for four years now, and had become close friends.

"Toothiana!" Tooth's mother called from her car.

Tooth rolled her eyes and began to walk slowly to stretch out the time, "I really hate that name, just because my mom's a dentist. Now she wants me to be a dentist too!" Tooth threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Well what do you want to do?" Jack questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

"I want work for the DEA, like my dad did, and maybe I'll find the bastard that killed him," Tooth said fiercely, cutting herself off and changing the subject as they reached her mother, "Bye Jack." Jack received a hug before she climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

"Bye Tooth." He whispered as the car pulled out and headed east.

Jack turned the opposite way and started walking home. As soon as he was out of sight of the school, Jack began listening for Manny. He was not far away. The ghost appeared and Jack pulled out his half-moon cookies with a smirk, "Hey Manny, look what I've got. Your favorite kind of cookie."  
Manny said nothing, only frowning before disappearing. As soon as his uncle left, Jack was overpowered by wave after wave of cold as every ghost in Burgess assaulted him with one word. "Aster." Each ghost pushed and shoved him down the street in a swirling mass until Jack finally fell to his knees. He was instantly surrounded as the cries of "Aster"grew louder and louder. Panicking, Jack dropped the cookies, scrambled to his feet, shoved the ghosts aside, and took off sprinting to the place where he knew Aster would be having his initiation.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hi! So sorry I didnt put an authors note in the first chapters, I was a bit busy. So this is my first actually published fic and I've already gotten some lovely reviews, thank you so much for those! And please, any comments or critiques you have, please let me know!

Thank you to my Beta, Erika for helping me put all this together!

And please visit us on tumblr at talkingtoyourbones for drawings and extras from Erika and yours truly!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It belongs to amazing people of Dreamworks!

Jack's breath came out harsh and gasping, but he didn't dare stop. He had to get to Aster, had to stop him before he got hurt. The closer Jack got, the more the ghosts receded, until finally all but Manny were gone. Jack rounded the final corner, finding himself at the back of a crowd surrounding an alley. Jack looked around, panic slowly creeping in until he finally found a fire escape. Jack took off his shoes and threw them in his backpack, which he tied securely to his back. Jack climbed up a story, where he sat on the overhang directly above the alley. What he saw chilled him to the bone.

Aster stood, shaking, with blood pouring out of a gash on his forehead. He had both arms raised defensively, clenched in fists. "Alright, which of ya' is next?"

Laughter went up throughout the crowd as a man, dwarfing Asters 6'1, walked up. Aster's jaw clenched, already seeing that he had little to no chance.

"Oh my! That's not very fair is it boys?" Jack froze as Pitch's sultry mocking voice floated up to where he was hiding. "Shall we give him a weapon?" The crowd roared its assent. Pitch laughed and threw the supposed weapon, and Jack watched as Aster reached up and caught the object in his hand.

"A boomerang? Seriously?" Jack could practically hear Aster's eye roll.

Aster only had a moment to complain before the other man charged. Aster held his ground until the last moment, when he jumped to the side allowing the man to blow past him. But Jack see that, despite dodging this punch, Aster wouldn't last much longer and Jack had no idea how many people Aster had already taken down. After the third punch, Aster was on the ground, boomerang long forgotten on the other side of the alley, with a broken nose and a cracked rib or two. The bigger man put his foot on Aster's chest and pushed, Jack flinched as he heard Aster's barely contained scream. Jack leaned forward, gripping the handles of the fire escape until his knuckles turned white and his nails drew blood on his palm.  
The man forced Aster to a kneeling position, sneering triumphantly at Pitch.

"What do we do wit' him now boss?"

Pitch glanced up then looked back to Aster, who could barely keep his eyes open. A smile crawled its way up Pitch's lips, "Kill him."

Ice filled Jack as he heard the click of the safety, every sense was on high alert and he went numb with fear and panic. He could feel Manny next to him, pleading with Jack to stay where he was. But before could even think he heard an anguished scream of "No!" tear from his lips.

The shooter paused upon hearing Jack's shout, and then looked up at an unsurprised Pitch. "Well, go and get him." Pitch waved his hand dismissively in the air.  
The mob surged violently. Jack panicked, fear rooting him to the spot. He desperately searched for Aster, finally finding him grappling with his would be shooter for the gun.

Aster eventually grabbed hold and pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the knee. Frightened eyes met frightened eyes. "Run Jack run!" Aster desperately yelled to Jack, watching helplessly as the mob drew nearer and nearer to his little brother. One of the men reached Jack's fire escape. Fear overrode every other sense in Aster's body as he watched the man get closer and closer. On instinct, he drew the gun level, and pulled the trigger, hitting the man square in the chest. The mob turned on Aster in a fury. He desperately backed up, waving the gun in the air. Jack watched all of it happen, never moving until the gun shot. He flinched the sound, finally breaking his panicked stillness.

"Jack, climb!" Aster pleaded.

Jack began to climb up the fire escape, when he reached the roof, he looked down. All he saw was a pair of green eyes watching him escape with relief before the mob completely surrounded his brother.

Jack ran. He ran across the building before finding the fire escape on the other side. He quickly climbed down the five flights, and jumped off the last few steps to give himself the momentum to sprint the rest of the way.

When Jack finally made it home, he locked the door and collapsed on the couch. He couldn't breathe, everything hurt. All Jack could see was his brother, left to The Fearlings and Pitch. Tears fell down his face as Jack began to gasp out a sort of desperate prayer, "I'm sorry. Please be okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please be okay."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hi! Sorry its been so long, life's been crazy. But I bring you the fourth chapter beta'd by my lovely Beta.

So please review! Its quite appreciated :)

Disclaimer: No I unfortunately don't own anything.

Jack lay still for hours, only stirring due to the constant complaining from his starving stomach. He stumbled to the kitchen, clothes rumpled and eyes puffy and red, to look for something to eat. Jack searched through the fridge and cupboards, finally coming across a packet of instant oatmeal. He pushed the bowl into the microwave and stared at the counting down numbers.

Five...four...three...two...one...the microwave dinged and in the same instant there was a knock on the back door. Jack froze. He groped around the counter, eyes staring unblinkingly at the back door. Finally, his hand found a kitchen knife and Jack slowly shuffled up to the door. His right hand flexed around the knife while his left hand gripped the door knob. In a determined motion, he swung the door open and began a valiant war cry of "Raaaawww-Aster?" His cry cut short at the sight of his brother gripping the door frame and looked rather shocked at the sight of the kitchen knife.

Aster held his hands up and then flat out, "Jack, please give me the knife."

Jack obliged, still staring wide eyed at his brother. He watched as Aster threw the knife into the grass and tried to get through the door. His foot caught on the step and he lurched forward, grimacing and grabbing his side.

Jack shook himself out of his reverie, "Aster!" Jack moved to catch his brother and maneuver him to the faded brown couch, "You're hurt."

Aster just shook his head before pulling Jack into a hug. "Thank God you're alright."

It was as Jack was pulling away that he noticed Aster's chest, which had lost its shirt over the course of the night, was covered in dark purple bruises. "Aster, we need to call someone."

Aster shook his head, "I'm fine. I'm fine. How are you?"

Jack glared at his older brother's attempt at changing the subject. "I'm just peachy," He stalked into the kitchen, oatmeal long forgotten, and started dialing numbers into the phone on the wall, "I'm calling Mrs. Bennett and we're going to the hospital."

Jack heard Aster try to stand up, before gasping in pain and sitting back down and protesting. "I'm fine Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He fought to stay calm as the phone rang, he couldn't break down in front of Aster. Not now when Aster needed him most.

"Hello?" Mrs. Bennett's voice came through the phone.

"Mrs. Bennett? It's Jack, I need you to come over. Aster's hurt. He uh..." Jack trailed off, unsure of what to tell her. Not the truth obviously, "He was helping the lady upstairs with her groceries and fell down a flight of stairs. He's really hurt and can't drive to the hospital."

"Oh my. I'll be over right away dear, don't worry." Mrs. Bennett's voice became colored with worry.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief before walking back to Aster. "There, if anyone asks you fell down the stairs."

Aster's eyes flooded with guilt and dread, "Jack, we need to talk about yesterday."

"It's over. We'll go the hospital, you'll get better, and we'll forget it ever happened. It was just a bad dream, that's all."

"Jack...it-it's not that simple. I'm a part of it now. I can't leave. If I leave, they kill me then they kill you. And I will not let that happen."

Jack began to stumble back in panic until he was pressed up against the wall, from there he slowly sank down onto the floor gripping his head in his hands. "No. No no no no no no no." Then the cries of 'no' slowly morphed into pleas of 'go away.'

Aster painfully pushed himself onto the ground in front of Jack. He gripped the younger boy's clenched hands. "Hey, hey. It's okay. I need you to focus Jack. Send them away, they don't control you."

At Aster's quiet words, Jack began to relax but was still gripping tight to his older brother's shirt. "They said we needed to run Aster. Run far, far away. They said that last time too and dad wouldn't listen."

"We're done running, Jack. We can take on anything, you and me. Jack and Aster against the world."

The doorbell rang, Mrs. Bennett. Jack cast a worried glance at his brother. "Will you be able to get back on the couch?"

Aster put on his best smile, who was trying to pretend that his entire body wasn't on fire. "Yeah, totally."

Jack moved to the front door and let Mrs. Bennett in with a lopsided grin that was bright enough to cover for his earlier sadness.

"Can Aster walk?" Mrs. Bennett said, doing her best to look unconcerned.

"Can I walk. I just fell down the stairs. It's not like I got hit by a car." Aster scoffed from where he had appeared leaning on the kitchen counter.

Mrs. Bennett nodded and got back in her car.

Aster heaved himself through the front door and smiled at Jack. "Come on, Show Pony, let's get going."

Jack, much to his displeasure, was not allowed in the hospital room with Aster. Instead, he had to wait on one of the plastic waiting room chairs with an extremely chatty Mrs. Bennett. After ten minutes of swinging his feet back and forth and hearing about book club, Jack got up. He had not brought shoes, but so far no one had commented. Jack padded down the hallways, eventually finding himself in some form of a quiet area. He had only sat down for a moment when a certain figure caught his eye. It was not hunched over by the weight of grief, nor was it consoling another. It simply sat in the shadows. Then the figure shifted and Jack saw the almost gold eyes. Pitch. Jack stood up shaking. He made it out the door slowly before taking off at a sprint to the waiting room. He ran straight up to the front desk, ignoring the concerned questions Mrs. Bennett was throwing his way.

"Aster Overland. Who paid the bill? Someone paid the bill because no asked for the insurance when we got here. Did they leave a name?"

The receptionist looked a bit confused but with a few clicks of the keyboard she answered, "Um, it appears someone has indeed covered all expenses. A Mr. Black."

"Right. Okay. Thank you." Jack walked back to Mrs. Bennett and sat down and waited for his brother, thoughts flying through his head.


End file.
